Riding In Cars With Kaiba
by pirate-gurl15
Summary: Serenity's attraction to shiny objects has gotten her directly in dangers path. Now kaiba (much to his dismay) is forced to go on a road trip with Serenity in order to keep her safe
1. Prologue

Ok Hi!! Just a short note, I know this is very very short, but this is just the prologue, everything else will be longer (duh!). And another thing the title is all I could think of at the moment, I might change it if I continue this story (I just finished watching Chasing Liberty! ( ;)ciaos!  
  
Disclaimer- Yes I do Own Yu Gi Oh and many other anime franchises....yea right! I wish!  
  
Riding In Cars With Kaiba (Not in that way!)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Oooooooooooooh! I love this song!" She screeched as she turned up the volume on the car radio. Then she sang loudly "Don't be so quick to, walk away, Dance with me I wanna rock your body!"  
  
Wow, when I first met her I thought she was quiet. All the car windows of the blue Honda civic were wide open as we drove down the country road. Her face caught my eye as she continued to sing happily. The wind was blowing her auburn hair roughly behind her head and her bangs flew back and fourth in front of her face. I quickly turned my head and gazed out the window before she could notice me looking at her. I stared out at the open field and the vacant road. There was not a building in sight, only grass fields and the odd car that drove by very hour. Suddenly a car actually drives by and I figured I should keep my eyes on the road anyway. I was not use to driving, and I was still unsure of what the heck I was doing.  
  
"Talk to me boy!!" She was still singing.  
  
So I asked myself, what the hell I, Seto Kaiba, was doing driving in the middle of no where, without a chauffer and limo, and with only the company of Wheeler's sister, and her life in my hands? How the hell did I get myself into this? If you really want to know, I'll tell you, because it's going to be a long drive anyway.  
  
Read, Review Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : Ok so I just realized that someone already has a story called Chasing Serenity. SO now I have to change the name, My story is now called "Riding in Cars with Kaiba" courtesy of EvilStormSister/Elaya :) anyone have any ideas please share

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing

**Riding in Cars with Kaiba**  
  
**Chapter 1- New School**  
  
_........Earlier that month......_  
  
--------------------Seto's POV-------------------------  
  
"CRAP!" I curse to myself as I realize its past 10:00am, and that I am more than an hour late for school.  
  
I begin to walk faster as I reach the entrance of the school, even though I don't see the need to go to school. After all the only reason I am late is because I had a very important meeting to attend to, since I am the CEO of a very successful company. Plus isn't getting a good a good education, and ultimately a successful career the whole purpose of school? And wouldn't a CEO of KaibaCorp count as a successful career? Oh well my advisors say otherwise.  
  
I jog down the empty hallways of Domino High. I turn a corner and suddenly my body smacks hard against someone else. "Son of a bitch! Don't you people watch where your going?" I yell as hold my head in annoyance. I looked up to see a familiar face.  
  
"Nice to see you too Kaiba," the girl responded sweetly. "Sorry for getting in your way."  
  
"Oh well I guess it was my fault too." I admitted. I was still trying to figure out where I knew her from. Then it came to me, and I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. "Hey your Wheeler's sister aren't you?"  
  
"Oh and does Wheeler's sister have a name?" she said smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah its..." damn! I just couldn't think of it at the moment, I blamed the stress. "Its, Serena...no, its Sele...Se...I swear its at the tip of my tongue..."  
  
"Serenity." She said bluntly. She was looking at me like I was stupid. Couldn't blame her, but I didn't really care much anyway. Anyway her annoyed expression changed to a smile in a matter of seconds. _This girl is way to_ _happy!_ I thought.  
  
"Well sorry about that," I apologized, even though I knew I didn't sound very convincing. "umm well I'm late for math class, so bye." And then I turned to leave  
  
"Hey, wait up so am I! Can you please show me where the math hallway is?" I heard her call behind me.  
  
I sighed. "Isn't this something your pet brother should be taking care of?" I was in no mood to be someone's tour guide.  
  
"He's not expecting me until tomorrow, but whatever I'll find it on my own."  
  
I walk away in silence. But as I walk I continue to hear her footsteps echo in the empty hallway. I turn around, but no one was there, so I continue to walk forward. I heard footsteps from behind me again. I knew it was her but it was still bothering me. I closed my eyes in irritation and I turned around.  
  
"If you're going to follow me you might as well come out."  
  
She came out from behind a locker smiling. "Thanks Kaiba for helping me out."  
  
Not like I had much of a choice. "Yea no problem, whatever."  
  
We didn't talk much, she was very quiet, and that suited me fine. We reached the math hallway and I showed her where her class was, right across from mine. I took another glance at my watch.  
  
"Thank you." She said kindly  
  
"No point going to class today, 1st period is over in 10 minutes" I said to her before she knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh ok," she stared at me like she expected something. What the hell did she want from me now?  
  
"Well if you want I'll show you where your next class is." I offered. Once again she smiled. "Oh thanks so much!"  
  
"My next class is geography." she said, "You're in grade 11 like my brother, right?"  
  
"Yeah, what about you," I might as well make conversation, I thought to myself.  
  
"Oh this is my first year of high school, I'm in grade nine, and I'm so happy that I get to come to the same school as my big brother, you see me and my brother decided to move into an apartment together, away from out parents for a while....."  
  
Annoying niner...the weird thing is no matter how much she irritated me, I still felt like I had to talk to her, like I could of probably shrugged her off by now, yet I was still listening to her life story. Oh well, only 3 minutes left to the bell.  
  
---------------Grade 11 Science class, Joey's POV--------------------------- ---------------  
  
OH GOD! Science class 1st period is so boring!! I stare at the clock, but its only making time go by even slower.  
  
"Two minutes left for the bell, just two minutes" I said to myself out loud.  
  
I stare at the door and see my sister walk by smiling and talking with...with KAIBA??? I have to be hallucinating or something, Serenity's not supposed to be here until tomorrow. Ok calm down, if what I saw was real, I'll just kill Kaiba, that's all kill Kaiba...  
  
RIIIINNNING!  
  
---------Outside Geography class Serenity's POV------------  
  
I step out of geography class, and thought _now what?_. I grabbed someone's shoulder in the hallway. "Hey is it lunch?" I asked him.  
  
"Ummm. Yea 1st out of the three anyway." He they walked away.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have come today. Joey had no idea that I had come earlier then planned. So now I had no idea where to go next. I mean, none of my friends know I'm here, I'm at a new high school, and I'm in grade nine! How much worse could it get. Seto Kaiba was nice enough to help me out before (with a little subliminal persuasion of course), but now I was completely lost! Maybe if I just find Joey he'll explain what "1 out of 3 lunches" means. Then I see Kaiba in the hallway....  
  
----------Kaiba's POV------------------------  
  
I had early lunch so I was planning to go the coffee shop down the street and get some work done on my laptop. Then I felt something grab my arm. "What the--?" I turn to my side "Oh it's you."  
  
"Well nice to see you again too!" She smiled; does she ever do anything else? "Well anyway I have one more favor to ask, can you show me where the cafeteria is?"  
  
I moaned. "Fine!"  
  
"Oh thank you! It is lunch right?" "The 1st out of the..."  
  
"Three! I know so! There's three lunches?"  
  
_Niners are so clueless_, I thought to myself, I felt like I was babysitting! But no matter I explained it to her that there were three lunches, and that it was currently "A Lunch". It turns out she had A Lunch today, so she was lucky.  
  
"I think your pet brother has this lunch today, "I said as I showed where the cafeteria was, "So you can go find him in there, I'm sure he's eating lunch faster then a dog can fetch."  
  
Instantly Serenity began to defend her brother, like a master to his dog. "Why do you always treat Jo--" was all I heard till I began to block it out. Then the mutt came out of nowhere.  
  
"Hey! You! Stay away from my sister!" Joey said in that strong New Yorker accent, that just made you think, _how the hell could a Japanese kid learn to talk that way_? Oh well can expect much from him anyway.  
  
"Alright! You caught me, sorry Serenity, looks I can't be talking to you anymore, or your pet brother might attack me. Bye then!" I said and began walking away.  
  
"Hey don't insult me, come back here!" Joey shouted.  
  
I waved a hand and said "I have too much work on my hand, I don't have time to take care of a dog!" And with that I exited the school.  
  
--------Joey's POV------------------  
  
Stupid rich kid, "You know he's used the dog joke so many times, its lost all meaning." I said to Serenity.  
  
"Oh Joey you kill me!" Serenity laughed, and then she through her arms around her brother. "I missed you so much I'm so glad we're living together now ((a/n ok I know how that sounds, but remember they're brother and sister :))  
  
"I'm glad you're here too sis, what are you doing here so early, I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." I asked.  
  
"Oh well I got here early and don't worry Kaiba helped me out. He's not so bad," Serenity looked at me and quickly changed the subject. "But anyway I want to see the gang! Lets go!"  
  
--------Inside the Millenium Puzzel Yami Bakura's POV----------------- 

"It can't be!" I say aloud, even though no one is around to hear me. I had just felt a strange sensation. If my calculations are correct, the planets will soon align. I'm sure that Yami has just felt the same feeling, but that fool won't remember what it means. And what he doesn't know is that power of the millennium items will be weak until the planets have aligned. As soon as I am close enough to the millennium ring I will escape, and when the planets align I shall be ready.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK! So just wanted to say THANK-YOU! to all the people who reviewed my story so far, and yes it is a SetoxSerenity story, and I will continue if you continue to like what I write,  
  
And anyway, sorry for the long update, I know I started the story off with a cliffie, I'll try to update more Hope you liked it! Please review  
  
Oh yea and if there are a lot of mistakes, sorry, but I'm too lazy check it over :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

**Riding In Cars With Kaiba**

**Chapter 2**

**-----------------------------The next day, Seto's POV--------------------------**

I'm actually early for school today, for once. The hallways were light up with early morning sunlight and the halls were still nearly empty. I walked into my homeroom class and found it deserted, which wasn't surprising for this time of morning. I sat down at a desk and took out my laptop so I could work on something for KaibaCorp. But as I searched on my computer, I realized that I had nothing whatsoever to do. I had finished all my work the night before, and I had no homework either. For the first time in a long time I had absolutely nothing to do, and I hated it. I thought for about a second, and then I decided to play Solitaire. And so I played in silence in the empty room.

"HI KAIBA!" A familiar female voice startled me from behind.

"Wheeler!" I snap as I shut my laptop, "What the hell you do that for? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Serenity said.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why don't you go to your class, I busy working on important business for KaibaCorp." I lied.

"Oh yea," she laughed sarcastically. "I doubt playing Solitaire counts as important business. Besides, my homeroom door is locked."

"Alright so why are you here?" I asked.

"Well I had to come early today because my brother had soccer practice [A/N: Yes! Joey plays soccer... and I'm sure he's good at it too :)] and I saw you alone in this classroom so, here I am!"

I moaned and put my head down on my desk. _Why me??_

"Look Wheeler, I'm not in a very good mood today, so you should probably back off"

"Serenity, not Wheeler."

"Whatever!" I replied highly annoyed

"Well, you should try not to be in bad mood, because it just darkens the mood" Serenity said, still happily.

"Of course the mood is dark, if it's bad." I played back that sentence in my head, wasn't sure if it made sense.

"That's exactly why you shouldn't be in bad mood."

"There is nothing I can do about being in bad mood!"

"But why does it have to be bad?"

"What I don't—" I felt like I was talking to a child, but then, part if me, a very small part was saying, _what's wrong with thinking as innocently as a child?_ Of course the larger part was screaming _how could anyone be so naïve?_ "You need a reality check, Wheeler."

Serenity's happy go lucky expression that she always wore suddenly looked very serious. "Maybe your right Seto Kaiba, I don't know. But what I do know is that my reality is whole a lot better then yours, maybe it's you who needs to change the way they look at the world." She turned her head to look at the clock, and then she smiled again. "I have to go to class. Bye!" Then she left the room.

I stared at the door after she left and thought, _How can anyone switch moods like the just like that?_ Then I went back to playing solitaire.

**---------------------------Later that Day at Lunch Reader's POV--------------------------**

Serenity and Tea walked to the back of the school and ate lunch under outside under a tree.

"It's so pretty today!" Tea said happily. "It's great that I get to spend it with one of my closest friends. (A/N: Yea, cheesy I know, but that's Tea!)"

"Yea, you're right" Serenity said with half a smile. Tea noticed her friend didn't seem like herself today.

"Serenity what's wrong?" A concerned Tea asked.

Serenity perked up immediately. "What? Me? Oh I'm fine there's nothing wrong at all. Why would their be, I mean it is so beautiful today, nothing to be _wrong_ about, I mean _sad _about."

"But-" Tea began.

"How about you Tea? I can't believe you failed gym, twice." The younger teen said, obviously trying to change the subject. "It's great that you're in my class and all, but you're just not the failing type."

Tea laughed. "So I'm not the most athletic person around and—hey! Don't try changing the subject. Tell me what's going on!" Tea demanded.

Serenity smiled at her friend. "Well, I guess there's no hiding from you."

"You got that right," Tea said as if it were a fact.

"Tea, do I need a reality check, am I too naïve to face the real world?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where did this come from?"

"Something Kaiba said to me today."

Tea looked almost angry. "Serenity don't listen to him, he's a jerk!"

She looked up at Tea. "But that's the thing Tea, I don't see him as guy like that. He's really nice when he wants to be, even when he's trying to be rude. Wait a sec, I just contradicted myself didn't I?" Tea nodded an _uh-huh, _before Serenity continued. "I don't know, maybe I'm just a naïve girl seeing something that's not there, but with Kaiba, I-"

"HEY GUYS! Whatcha' doin?" Joey came out of nowhere and put a hand on each of the girls' shoulders, startling them both.

"Hi Joey!" Serenity smiled, suddenly all happy again. "Well I got to go to Art class. Catch you guys later!" She picked up her bag and food and walked away quickly.

"We still got 20 minutes!" Joey yelled out to his sister. She just waved a hand.

Tea smacked Joey in the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"She was about to tell me something. Never interrupt girl talk again." Tea said and she picked up and left too.

Joey stood there dazed. _Girls!_ Joey thought, and then he ran after Tea.

--**In the Puzzle Y Bakura's POV------------------------**

"Where the hell is my annoying light!" I say to myself out loud, even though I am aware that no one can hear me. I've been waiting for 2 days to gain control of my Bakura again, or at least enter the ring. But the pharaoh has gone nowhere near his white haired friend since then. I can't take this waiting anymore! I must brake free! I must...

"Never mind." I say with a smirk as I realized my chance had finally come.

I take a couple steps back to give myself a head start. Then I run as fast as my legs can carry me toward a wall of the puzzle. I close my eyes, hoping I don't run into a hard surface and...

-------------------------**In the Hallway Reader's POV--------------------------------------**

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi says as he passes his friend in the hallway.

"Hey Yugi!" Bakura smiles back.

Either of them noticed the small light that came from the puzzle and entered Bakura's millennium ring.

----------------------** In the Ring, Reader's POV---------------------------------**

Yami Bakura stood up and glanced at his new surroundings. He was back in his rightful mind chamber. He smiled to himself.

"On to the next faze of my plan!" He said confidently. He knew no one was around, but he felt more prepared going through is plan aloud. "Lets see, I know! I need the bracelet, yes the MILLENNIUM bracelet, to show me the correct position of the ritual temple, in Egypt! From there I need to collect all the millennium items. Yes, yes I suppose it won't be too hard."

The evil spirit realized that he was not yet strong enough too fully control his light, so he was going to have to settle with limited control...for now.

**------------------------After School, Soccer Practice Reader's POV---------------------------**

Joey and Bakura were so tired by the end of soccer practice; they had just run 15 laps. Not to mention that they had just had practice in the morning too.

"That's it guys! Hit the showers!" Their coach instructed his students

Joey and Bakura headed toward the changing rooms. Suddenly, Bakura had a sudden urge to fiddle with his millennium ring. He then noticed a thin ridge on the outer surface of the ring.

"Hey Joey, check this out, I never noticed this before." Bakura said as he showed his friend the new texture.

"So that wasn't there before?" Joey asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it wasn't and-" The strange new feature suddenly detached itself from the ring, and fell to the ground.

"Ok, that was weird." Joey said, "You did that, right Bakura?"

"I-no I didn't" Bakura picked the object from the ground and studied it. It was now a very beautiful, gold chain with some kind of lock at the end of it. "It's a bracelet." Bakura concluded.

"Hey you're right! And me thinking it was something to worry about." Joey said as Bakura nodded. "Hey your not going to wear that. Right?"

"Well it's a bit to girly for my taste, but anyway, don't you think this something we should tell Yugi about?"

"Naaah! It's just a bracelet, and besides, I was wondering if I can borrow...well more like keep it...so anyway can I?" Joey asked with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Well I suppose so, why who's it for?" Bakura asked even though he already knew the answer.

"Well..." Joey blushed a tad. "I thought it was something Mai would like."

"Alright then Joey." Bakura laughed, "If its for a good cause."

"Thanks!" Joey smiled back confidently. "Even though I won't need it, because no girl can resist my charming good looks!"

Bakura laughed as he handed him the bracelet.

"Hey! I was serious!"

"If you say so Joey. I think you need the brace let more then anyone."

Although Bakura laughed at the over-confident Joey, he still couldn't ignore the bad feeling he felt, sitting at the pit of his stomach. Could he be feeling some kind of bad vibe, warning him that there could be trouble ahead? Or was it just a bad lunch? The Millennium Ring had always caused him trouble before; it wasn't that hard to believe that a new dilemma was on its way. Another thing that worried him was that he could have sworn he heard a faint "No" when he handed the bracelet to Joey. All he knew for sure was that something didn't feel right.

****

****

**OK! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, that I didn't update in years! Summer has been busier then I expected, plus I have to keep with the other story I'm writing with my friend (She writes too fast!!!)**

**Anyway again, THANK-YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, you guys are great :)**

**I hope you like this update...it'll get better soon! And Mezo 4...your soo kind....so for those of you who actually read this after so long ...  
REVIEW!**


End file.
